1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to veterinary instruments, and particularly to a veterinary instrument for grasping the scrotum of an animal and incising the scrotum to allow access to the vessels inside the scrotum.
2. Description of Related Art
Castration of a bull calf typically begins with cutting open the scrotum of the bull calf to gain access to the vessels inside the scrotum The incision of the scrotum of the bull calf is usually performed with an open blade. The use of an open blade on a struggling animal weighing several hundred pounds presents a very real danger of injury to the calf and the handler of the open blade.